Storm's story
by Silverpoppy
Summary: What ever happened to Stormfur when he decided to stay with Brook and the Tribe? My interpretation of it.! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Storm's story**

_/I decided to do a story on what happened to Stormfur…the first couple chapters will be from his point of view, the rest from his daughter. Enjoy, and please read and review! I love reviews! And socks/_

A pretty young brown tabby crept out of the small hollow " Storm," she called softly, amber eyes glittering. A young gray tom bounded out, his pelt lightly streaked with mud "Oh, Brook!" he cried as he nuzzled her cheek "Well?" he asked nervously "Come see for yourself," Brook purred " Three- One male, two females" Storms eyes brightened proudly as he followed her into the den.

" Spider that climbs up rocks" Brook smiled as she licked the small dark, dark gray she-kit, who was almost black. "Storm, have you come up with any names for your son?" she inquired. Storm looked up at his beloved mate and smiled sadly "No, my dear Brook…I-I was wondering if I could name the light gray-she kit. I was thinking 'Silver star shining in the gray sky' after my mother and father" he shifted nervously- what would she think of his silly demand? "Of coarse, Storm," she purred pressing her cheek against his "I know how important it is for you to remember/ respect your heritage, and your parents" she smiled "I'm sure Silver and Spider's grandparents would be proud" Storm just melted 'oh, I'm lucky I choose to stay here with her!' he thought, happily. "Your son will be named…Falcon who swoops down on mice, and now with them named, I must go tell Stoneteller, so he may announce the births and give them a cat to teach them…. I believe you call it a mentor…" she faltered "Come Strom!" and padded out, all the while thinking, their aunt died to save them, and to give me this kind of freedom…Silver truly did save us all.

Stoneteller leapt to the over hanging rock and began" Cats of the Tribe of Rushing Water, we gather in the cave of pointed stones for a few announcements…Brook where small fish swim, and Storm, the brother of the Silver cat who saved us all from Sharptooth, that the Tribe of Endless Hunting foretold, and came back to live with us, have had kits, Two females named Spider and Silver, and a tom called Falcon. We thank the tribe of endless hunting for our good fortune. Also come to announce that Night of no stars is expecting kits. Frost of moon and Flight of angered falcon are no longer to-be's, but prey hunters. Tribe of endless hunting, we thank you. The meeting is over." Stoneteller turned and walked back to the main cave. Storm smiled at Brook "Goodnight, the kits are beautiful…especially my son, he looks just like you." Brook yawned, "He reminds me of Talon…Oh, he want to see them, you know, tomorrow." "Fine" Purred Storm proudly "But you need your rest now. Goodnight, again, Brook"

Storm curled up into his bed, with proud thoughts.' I'm a father!' With his last thought as he drifted off to sleep. 'Oh, Starclan! Do not have forgotten me, mother, sister. Please, look after my kits…I haven't forgotten you!'


	2. A fathers prideand mistrust

Chapter 2- "A Fathers pride…. And sadness"

Storm over heard a startling conversation, which would haunt him until he died:

"C'mon, Falcon!" he heard his daughter, Spider purr "Lets go play outside" _She knows she not supposed to leave the nursery! _His brain screamed _what's she up to? "_We're not supposed to" his son mewed back "Come on, you rabbit! We're not gunna get hurt! We're gunna play hide and seek! I'm it, so I'll find you. Go hide"_ He won't do it, Strom told himself "_Oh, fine!" Falcon snorted, his tawny/grey coat bristling. Strom followed them, but was interrupted by Crag.

_ Evening_

Mom, I can't find Falcon!" Spider cried, "I've looked all over, he's not here!"' Send out a search party'Stoneteller commanded_. Shortly after, he heard a chilling wail from his beloved Brook…She had found Falcon_. "He's frozen, Strom!" she wailed, "What made him go outside!"

Spider cried, "We were playing-but…he musta went-outside!" her eye's filled with grief_. Only Storm knew what happened, and from then on, he never did trust his daughter the same way._

"Mo-om!" Spider wailed, "I'm fine! I'm not gunna die!" All of a sudden she stood still, and a haunted look came into her eyes. "Nonsense!" Brook smiled "You will be fine, but you're a to-be now…oh, we're so proud!" Brook gushed. Storm was chilled _'I know I should be proud of her, but… he stopped thinking about that horrible day. He knew she didn't mean to …do that. It was …an accident. He told Himself. _He walked over to Silver "Hey, great job!" he purred proudly "Thanks! I can't wait to get my guide!" she purred shyly, then said quietly "He should be here" Strom sighed, "I know…your poor brothe-". Silver hissed "Hush!' then added sheepishly **_"_**Sorry, father, I just…Well, Spider is still so sad…Today's the first day since…well, two moons ago, when it happened, she hasn't been herself" His daughter fretted. "It's ok" Spider said, mono-tone "Come on, its time." The exited glimmer had left her eyes. Storm walked over to his daughter "Come, On, This is like a mile-stone!" he purred, trying to act cheerful, but his daughters just walked out, and into the Cave of Rushing Water

Storm shook himself "These are my children!" he growled to himself "I should be proud…of both of them! I was before…. And I still will be there for them! My parents were never really that close to me…I'll make sure Spider feels included...its not her fault." he whispered the last part to himself.

"Cats of the Tribe of Rushing Water, we are here to welcome two kits into the tribe as to-be's. Spider who climbs up rocks, you will be guided by Talon of swooping eagle (pretend he's a prey hunter!) and Silver star in the gray dawn, you shall be guided by Mist that Shimmers in sunlight. We trust you to guide them well" Stoneteller mewed, looking at Mist and Talon. "You all may return to your duties." he told them as he leapt of the rock, and into the Cave Of Pointed Stones. "Oh, Storm! I will miss them!" Brooks gentle mew was sad "My poor son…." Storm heard her mew as he hurriedly left back into his den.

"I'm going to be the best prey-hunter ever!" Spider boasted as she entered the to-be's den.

"AS if!" Someone scoffed and hissed. Spiders eyes went wide "No…"

Sorry it's so short!


End file.
